


Breed

by NebulasPrime



Series: Tentaclween 2019 [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Cream Pie, Faux Fiend, Fiend Controlled by Tentacle Creature, Mutant Fiend, Mutation, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Salikawood, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tentaclween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Basch is separated from the rest of the group. He quickly finds himself in a dire situation as he tries to find a way back to the entrance of the Salikawood.





	Breed

As the woods darken, Basch cursed his luck for he somehow got separated from the rest of the group. He didn’t know how it happened during their hunt for the missing pet _Carrot_ as their new mark. All to save the face of a noble woman that been traveling around. The wooden bridge creaked under his feet as the woods of the Salikawood grew darker until there was nothing left but twilight. This place looked oddly beautiful in the evening sun. It didn’t change the fact he was separated from everyone else. Having done so when they were forced to retreat from the hunt when Carrot had called for help when they were able to slay it. Swarming the small area with dozens of Malboro Kings. Now he was in an unfamiliar part of the Salikawood as he tried to find his way back to their agreed meeting point. He sighed as stopped to look up in the sky above to see anything familiar that might lead him out of here. Then he sees it. A piece of the Necrohol of Nabudis. That was when Basch knew he was close to a path that would allow him to leave. He started to walk again until he heard rustling from a nearby alcove attached to one a thick trunk of a tree. Surrounded by the branches full of vibrant green leaves that cradle the area in it an overly large hug. Instincts told him to run. One he followed through as he moved again.

It was futile when a large creature burst out of bushel of leaves and right for the blond man. Looking back made fear pool in his stomach. The thing behind him was a strain of Malboro King he had never seen before. This Malboro was the same size as Carrot but the multitude of arms it had were longer and thicker than the other. This king seemed to be in rage as a corpus amount of saliva coming from its mouth. He cursed his luck once again that he was caught in this predicament. This one also seemed quicker than the rest.

Basch skidded to stop when he suddenly found himself up against an outer wall of the Necrohol. Turning back around to see that Malboro King had caught up with him. It inched closer to the knight with its longer than normal arms. Until the friend was right above the blond. Basch gulped in fear of dying in such a way. Becoming nothing but bone between the multitude of teeth. This scenario did not happen though. Instead, it merely stood over the Hume as faint growls were emitted. It got him wondering why he wasn’t being attack by the King.

An answer of such wonderings came in the form of a tentacles reaching upwards to take hold of his wrists. Forcing them above his head before lifting the man high in the air. Basch grunted as his felt his muscles pull against his own weight but withstood it. He spent years hanged up like this, so he withstands it. The creature false mustache twitched in interest as the overly large crown glinted in the dimming sun. He didn’t know what this fiend was going to do to him or why it hasn’t eaten straight away. Just the fact a tentacle squirmed under his shirt, belts and vest. Breaking buckles and clasps as the little bit of shirt he had was ripped open. Leaving his chest bare for the world before it went down to the armored covered pants. Tugging his pants down and plating to bare the flesh hidden by it.

Basch started pull against his bindings for he didn’t like where this was going. There was only one reason as to why the Malboro would do such a thing. And he wanted nothing of it. Basch quickly found his efforts useless when the creature tightens its grips around his wrists. Fear and horror started to bubble under his skin of why this was happening to him. Feelings that spiked when something shifted under the mass of limbs. Coming from the middle of the creature was a massive tentacle that was swollen and throbbing. Legs flailed in the air in a desperate effort to keep the thing away. Something else that was useless as it hinders by the fabric of his pants. Then stilled when tentacles wrapped around his legs to spread them as far as it could.

The leaking cock of the beast went in between his cheeks and quickly found the hole tightly sealed away from entry. Didn’t stop the Malboro King from pushing its way in a harsh manner. Basch screamed as felt like he was being ripped opened by the rough appendage. The grip around Basch legs grew tighter as the cock was shoved father into the warm walls of the man. Turning the insides as it went. Pulling out when it couldn’t go no farther. Pulling most of the pulsing organ out until nothing was left but the heavy head and heavy knot. A whimper of pain came from the warrior for his insides felt bruised and swollen from the single action. He just desired to be let go from these shackles. Something that wasn’t going to happen soon when the beast thrusted harshly back inside his waiting walls. Actions that were done an again and again.

Letting Basch wails of pain and agony rip through the forest. Spooking any other fiend and wildlife in the vicinity. Even catching his party attention at some point in this. His body soon adjusted to the erratic thrusting of the beast. Pained cries turned into unwanted moans and mewls. His own penis had swollen from the harsh treatment. Moans becoming louder each time the bundle of nerves was rubbed against or hit. He hated every bit of this. Hating the fact, he was responding in such a way. Like he wanted this or enjoyed this. He certainly did not.

A sudden painful thrust form the Malboro King had him crying out as found himself cumming hard on his pants and thighs. One that was followed by a whimper when his body clutched around the arm in his ass. It still thrusting inside before he felt hot liquid and something swelling inside. The knot rested near the entrance as more of the cum continued to flood his inside. The knight let out a groan from being utterly full, but more was still flowing inside. The knot refusing to go down as everything was clogged up. That was until he couldn’t handle anymore of it. White semen seeped around the beast cock to run down his legs. Staining his pants as it gathers down in his boots. This allowed the King to remove itself even though the knot was still swollen. This caused semen to gush out the gapping hole before it could twitch close.

It laid the knight back down on the wooden planks that made the road of the Salikawood. Turning way from the Hume before leaving him behind. Now more docile than before it came charging at the unsuspecting knight. Basch sat up the best he could to watch the mutant Malboro King departure down one of the thick trees. Waiting several moments to make sure it was truly gone from the area. He quickly pulled up his pants and gathered the weapon he had dropped at some point. Making a run from the scene in a direction he knew the entrance was located at. Ignoring the sloshing of the beast essence in his stomach and shoes. Nor did pay attention to the fact that all of it was still leaking out of his ass. Just wanting to get away from the scene as fast as possible. Sighing a breath of relief when he saw the exit and everyone waiting near the huts. Though it didn’t stop him brushing pass the group just to be in the clear night sky. Not clouded over by the canopy of the trees. This confused most of the group except one. Fran could sense an unusual strain magick surrounding the man now as an all too familiar smell wafted into her nose when he rushed by. She didn’t need to know anything further to know what had happened in the twilight.

**Author's Note:**

> **Discord:** [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/bWWZpfm) (Pokecord on server)
> 
> Join the server for content and questions!


End file.
